


Bring It Back Home

by LadyOfLoriens



Series: Bring It Back [2]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Deacury, Fluff, Gay, M/M, Maylor - Freeform, One Shot Collection, RPF, Sequel, Smut, Top!Freddie, Top!Roger, also very sweet, bottom!John, bottom!brian, real people fiction - Freeform, very gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 20:05:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17628809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyOfLoriens/pseuds/LadyOfLoriens
Summary: Sequel to Bring It Back.Basically a collection of one-shots from moments in John and Freddie's lives as their relationship grows after their time on the farm.





	Bring It Back Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray Foster thinks that six minutes is forever. John and Freddie decide to test the theory (aka smut smut smut).  
> This chapter is dedicated to MacandLacy <3

"You're late," Brian muttered with a playful smirk as Freddie came strutting in through the door. Roger grinned. He had a feeling he was starting to rub off on his boyfriend. The blond's mind was immediately in the gutter after that thought, and he had to quickly think of broken drumsticks and Paul's face to get rid of his arousal. 

 _'Don't think about Brian naked. Don't think about Brian naked,'_  Roger thought to himself with his eyes tightly shut. 

"Sorry. Freddie insisted we take the cats for a walk," John explained with a slight blush on his face. He hated being late, though he was starting to get used to it now that he was with Freddie. It came with the title of being Mercury's boyfriend. 

"If we can start." The voice didn't belong to any in the band. The four musicians looked up, John plopping down between Roger and Brian on the too small couch. 

"Yes, sorry," John apologized quietly, ducking his head. 

Freddie placed a comforting hand on his shoulder from behind the couch, using his free hand to gently lift John's chin. He was all for starting the meeting, but he wasn't going to have it start off with his love being unhappy in any way. He pressed a light kiss to John's forehead that had them both smiling, and Freddie grinned when he saw the tension leave John's shoulders. Screw everyone else. His first priority was making sure John was happy. 

A throat was cleared, prompting Freddie to pull away, but not before sharing a wink with the youngest member of the band. Roger snickered while Brian watched with a smile. The curly-haired man put his arm over the back of the sofa so his fingers were lightly brushing Roger's shoulder. Roger gave him a suggestive look that had him blushing.

"Christ. Can I hear the bloody record before you go at each other?" Ray Foster, the man who had spoken earlier, grumbled in his usual manner. 

"Don't sound so reluctant, darling. Your ears are about to be blessed." Freddie gave John's shoulder one last squeeze before walking over to put their completed album in the record player. He turned it all the way up to ensure the best experience, then found his way back behind the couch.

~

"It's too long," Ray insisted for the third time. He'd already spewed plenty of insults about the album entirely, particularly Freddie's pride and joy. Bohemian Rhapsody was obviously not a masterpiece in Ray's eyes. Not that Freddie really gave a damn. He was going to get his way no matter what, and he knew his band was behind him.

"Six minutes isn't too long. It's an experience, an adventure. I think it's rather short for the work of art it is," Freddie pressed, everyone in the room growing more antsy as the tension bloomed. John shifted uncomfortably; he hated confrontation. 

"Six minutes is bloody  _forever_!" Ray slammed his hands on the table.

"I pity your wife if you think six minutes is forever." Barely bitten-back laughter spread through the room. John caught Freddie's eyes across the room, and the bassist could see the look his boyfriend was giving him even through Freddie's sunglasses. He shifted again, hoping the meeting would be over soon.

~

"Freddie...?"

"Yes, my love?" The singer stood in front of the mirror in his usual robe, tying it just the way he liked so that it hung open over his chest. He loved the way John would stare at his skin. He never tired of it. 

"Is six minutes forever?" The question took Freddie off guard. He had to think about what John was even talking about, though the memory of their talk with Foster that morning was still rather fresh. Once that was figured out, he really had to think about what John was asking him. Was that embarrassment he heard in John's voice? The older man turned around with a raised eyebrow, his teeth poking out just a bit from under his top lip. "I just...I never last very long when we...you know."

Freddie smiled at the blush that lit up John's body, soaking his smooth skin in a  soft red that made Freddie oddly hungry. His eyes darkened as he sauntered over towards his lover who was sitting with his legs crossed on their large bed. John bit his lip, their eyes locked together as Freddie leaned down to his height. 

"My love, you have nothing to worry about," the singer assured quietly, reaching up to gently stroke John's burning cheeks. "Skill is not measured in time...You're so sensitive, so responsive. You can't help that. Not that there is anything to help, my dear. You're so beautiful when you lose your mind for me over and over."

John swallowed, absolutely mesmerized by the words. "B-But you always take much longer..." 

"Oh, trust me, darling, no one has ever made me as thoroughly  _excited_ as you have. I may take longer, yes, but remember what I've just told you." 

"Skill isn't measured in time," John repeated quietly before his lips were occupied with Freddie's. He held fast to the older man's hips to steady himself. Kisses with Freddie frequently made him dizzy. "But--"

"It was a joke, John. For the record, you last much longer than six minutes. You may cum four times in that period, but you're back up and ready right away."

"Freddie!" John squeaked at the crudeness, though he did feel better about his inability to control himself when it came to Freddie. He wasn't a virgin, but only Freddie had ever made him drop so quickly into a blissful state of utter ecstasy. He knew his lover was proud of that fact too. 

Freddie chuckled and tilted John's head back so they could look at each other again. He wore a large smile on his face, his teeth on full display in a way that made John smile as well, his gap clear for all to see. They shared a quiet laugh at how head-over-heels they were for each other before Freddie said, "Truly, darling, there is nothing to worry about. You know I love you, right? Every bit of you. Even when you yell at me with that strict, motherly voice of yours." 

John chuckled and shook his head in amusement, his heart nearly bursting with the amount of love he felt for the man in front of him. How had he ended up so lucky? An image flashed in front of his eyes, an older Freddie with a mustache and short hair. John hummed at it. He'd been seeing a lot of those lately- little images that seemed so oddly familiar and real. He'd learned to ignore them. There was nothing he could do about them, though he really did enjoy anything with Freddie in it. He couldn't get enough of his love. 

"How beautiful you are," Freddie whispered as John came back to reality, their eyes still locked. John blushed, and Freddie leaned in to give him the softest kiss. The kiss grew deeper, though they kept their slow, lazy pace. There was no rush. They were enjoying themselves to the fullest. They were back home, sharing a cozy home that they called their own with nothing in the world to worry about except how to spend more time with each other. It was a simple solution, really, considering they didn't bother to leave each other's sides. 

John gasped into Freddie's mouth when a slightly chilly hand slipped beneath his trousers and grasped his length. He trembled at the feeling of Freddie slowly stroking him. Any other time, John would have been frustrated with his teasing. Now, he found it paired perfectly with the peaceful relaxation of their home. He could feel Freddie smile against his lips.

"See?" the singer muttered. "So responsive. I wonder how many times I can make you see stars tonight, darling. I can't have you spent right away though, oh no. We'll stretch this out as long as we can. Nice and slow. I'll show you what forever is."

John didn't know whether to feel excited or frightened of the promise. He ended up feeling a bit of both. 

~

"Freddie,  _Freddie_ , please," John whined as he bucked his hips towards his love's hands. Ten minutes later, and they're still fully dressed. Freddie hadn't picked up the speed once, but John had certainly lost his patience. He felt nearly ready to explode with frustration. Freddie only chuckled and gave him the lightest of kisses on the nose. 

"I'm not stopping you, darling. Don't hold back. There's plenty more when you're finished." Another soft kiss, this time on his lips. John squeezed his eyes shut tight as pressure mounted in his hips, and then Freddie twisted his wrist ever so slightly to the right, and John...

"Freddie!" 

~

The singer didn't stop, though he did slow down some to give John time to recover. As he had said before, John was hardening again before the last bit of cum leaked from his cock. Freddie grinned widely, flicking his thumb over the tip in a way that made John shiver in delight. Freddie hummed and lifted his thumb to his mouth, licking it clean for a taste. John had a feeling it was going to be a long night.

 ~

John's face was pushed into the mattress, his back arching deliciously in a way that left his arse at the perfect height for Freddie's viewing pleasure. They'd tried having John lay on his back for this as well, but they both found it awfully boring, and Freddie had to admit he did rather enjoy watching John's ass sway slightly with each little sound he made. 

Speaking of...John squirmed and mumbled something into the mattress that Freddie didn't quite catch. The singer smirked to himself. "Hold still, darling, or you'll make a mess of my face."

John growled at him for being so slow, for taking breaks, and for taking his time. Freddie had no intentions of speeding up. 

"Sorry." He wasn't sorry.

John choked on a sob as Freddie's tongue licked a slow stripe over his fluttering muscle before lightly dipping in, just for a taste, and pulling out again. His hips wiggled in the most endearing way, and Freddie couldn't help but give in. How could he deny his treasure anything in the world? Especially when that treasure tasted just as perfect on the inside as he did on the outside. He hummed at the flavor.

~

Freddie was bigger than him. Not by much width wise, but certainly length wise. Freddie never commented on it, though John couldn't help but compare. It was hard not to compare when he was literally staring down Freddie's cock. He took a deep breath.

"Relax, darling. Nice and slow, remember. No rush, no competition," Freddie soothed, reaching up to stroke a gentle hand over John's spine. John felt the tension leave his shoulders, and he smiled. No rush. No competition. It must have been the motto for his and Freddie's life together. They weren't in a hurry to be anything other than themselves, and they never pitted against each other (unless they were tempted to destroy each other in a game of tour bus scrabble). 

The bassist opened his mouth, tucking his teeth under his upper lip, and took his boyfriend into his mouth. At the same time, he felt a tight, wet, warmth around his own cock, and he moaned around the member in his mouth. Within seconds, they were in sync with each other, gently bucking their hips as they sucked each other down. No rush. No competition. 

~

The sounds that were made had John wrinkling his nose in distaste. No matter how good it felt, the sound never ceased to make him cringe a bit. There was something about the moist suction of his own body against Freddie's fingers that had him squirming in discomfort because of the noise it made. 

Even as he threw his head back and pushed against the digits that were stretching him out, he wondered if there was a way to make it quieter. Or perhaps Freddie knew how he felt about the obscene sounds and worked to make the entire experience louder on purpose. John smiled to himself because he knew that was exactly what Freddie was doing. He would let his love have his fun, as long as he didn't stop. 

John whimpered into his elbow as he dirtied the bed sheets for the fourth time that night. He shivered as he felt warmth rush over his skin, making a sticky mess of his ass, thighs, and calves. Freddie must have been making use of his other hand on his own body. John wondered how they had anything left to give...Or maybe that was the first time for Freddie? John's mind was a jumble. He couldn't keep up with numbers.

~

John's dull nails dug painfully into Freddie's scalp, but the singer didn't seem to mind. His focus was on something else entirely as he watched his lover bounce so prettily in his lap. His own fingers grasped John's hips to help him move, the hold tight enough to bruise. They shared a sloppy kiss, their heads bobbing with each lift of John's thighs. Their eyes met for a split second before Freddie saw John's gorgeous grey irises roll back, and he knew John was climaxing before the bassist did. Freddie groaned at the sight, his own body stiffening as he released inside of his lover, forcing a keening noise out of the younger man in his lap. Freddie thought that angels could never sound as beautiful. 

~

John lay on his stomach, just starting to drift off. His love hummed quietly beside him as Freddie's fingers trailed over his back, occasionally stopping to massage a particularly tense spot. John felt like he was in paradise. Nothing could be better.

"Two and a half hours."

John furrowed his eyebrows as his tired mind tried to assess what Freddie had said. "Hmm?"

"We went at it for two and a half hours. I watched you fall apart nearly eight times, you know." Freddie smiled to himself, clearly proud of himself for being such a great lover. "So, my love, do you think six minutes is forever?"

John chuckled quietly and curled up tighter around his pillow. He'd forgotten all about why they had continued on as they had. He shook his head. "Six minutes is not forever...and forever isn't long enough."

"How sweet, darling. You're so poetic when you're tired," Freddie teased softly, placing a kiss between John's shoulder blades. "But you're right; forever isn't nearly enough."


End file.
